Big Time Rocker Bi-Curious Exploration
by SpadePariah
Summary: Carlos and James get more than they bargained for when Lucy gives the boys a chance to compete for her. How far will the boys go to please the Rocker Chick? PWP, SMUT Lucy/Carlos/James


**Hey Readers I got another jarlos story with a real twist. I've paired Carlos with James and Lucy but this one I've got Carlos with both at the same time. Its set in Big Time Rocker when the boys are at Lucy's apartment the last time and take her up on her offer. Hope you enjoy leave your thoughts in the reviews I haven't been getting a lot of them lately so please feed back is really wanted thanks.**

**Big Time Rocker: Bi-Curious Exploration**

_Carlos/James/Lucy_

"You sure you want to do this man?" James asked looking to his Latin friend.

Carlos looked from Lucy to James pondering the idea. "Yea! I mean … it could be fun … I've been pretty curious."

"And…" Lucy started closing in behind the shorter boy. "It will be so hot to watch the two hottest guys from BTR work to please me." She stated wrapping her arms around Carlos' torso and driving her hands down his quivering chest.

"Well I guess it could be cool." James spoke nervously.

"James haven't you ever thought about the possibility of jerking off with Carlos or the guys?" Lucy asked turning to meet the pretty boy. "When you're in bed at night … with a hardon that you can't seem to take care of your self?" She pouted her lips while running her hands down his back and taking a firm grip of his jean covered ass. "The idea of two best friends having a bi-curious relationship is one of the things I look for in a man."

James froze hearing the confession and felt himself swell in his pants. His low hung erection pressing into his silk boxer shorts told him 'yes' but the rational side told him to say 'no'. "If it's what you really want babe." He spoke deciding to go through with it.

"Great" she said smirking then looking to Carlos "what about you big boy? You think you'd be ok with having the two of us service your needs?"

Carlos nodded and took a step in the couples direction. "I'm open minded … of course I'm still a virgin."

"Oh that's okay baby." She pouted her lips again switching to the shorter teens frame. We'll take care of that." Lucy pressed her lips to Carlos' and lightly brushed over his mouth. As the young Latino caught on he pressed his lips into hers and began to fall into her lead. The excitement built up inside him and he felt his thickness widen in his pants. The rocker chick moved down the base of his neck leaving small bites that elated sweet noises from the aroused Latino.

James was pulled to the shorter boy's side by her as she made her return up to the excited teens mouth. Turning her attention to the pretty boy she locked lips with him and quickly let him devour her tongue and wrestle in her mouth.

"Okay so you boy's will do whatever I ask?" She questioned after parting with the taller boy's lips. Both band boy's nodded their acceptance. "Prefect. James I want you to show Carlos how much of a great kisser you are."

The pretty boy looked shocked and Carlos was nervous by the command. The taller boy took Carlos by the hand and slowly pulled him to his chest. He covered the back of Latino's head with his palm and cocked his head nervously moving in. Carlos' heart thumped heavily as James came close to him.

"You ready Carlos?" He asked still unsure about the deal.

"I'm nervous .…" he swallowed back his fear "but yeah."

As the boy's made contact brushing his lips to his best friend's mouth the hard shaft in his pants started to throb. James started slowly holding back his need to take the Latino aggressively and force his way in. A few pecks and longer on the time before the part Carlos found himself opening his mouth to the pretty boy. James sized the opportunity and slipped his tongue in massaging it around the other boy's mouth.

"He's good isn't he Carlos?" Lucy teased watching the intense make out proceed. Carlos was melting in James' hold and low desperate grunts started to sound as James take him under his grip. "Ok boy's lets get a little more comfortable."

Lucy reached for the boy's and ran both her hands up their shirts. "Let's see if the BTR boy's have the goods." She mused as Carlos and James parted.

Catching his breath Carlos immediately reached behind himself and pulled his shirt up his back and crouched forward into Lucy's touch. His Carmel skin was on display for both the pretty boy and the rocker chick when he retrieved the shirt from around his head. Carlos leaned up and was taken back by the girls persistent founding. She stroked his hardening nipple and caressed his beefy pec.

James cautiously lifted his shirt from his waist keeping an eye on Carlos' semi muscular chest. The sight of his friend getting a full rub down by the red streaked rocker girl brought on an arousal that was more intense than he'd ever felt. Carlos and Lucy both watched as the board six pack was uncovered. The soft glow of his creamy body caught their attention. Watching the shirt rise up to the define pecs and his pinkish taut nubs.

"Well boy's I've got quite the pair here…" she smirked looked back and forth at the boy's. "I've got the fashion stud on one arm and the adorable hunk on the other." She began to unbutton her blouse taking in the sight of Carlos and James before her. "What am I going to do with you guys."

As Lucy opened her shirt and let her braless chest free to view both Carlos and James gawked at the perky breasts that stood before them.

"You like'um…" she faked teasingly.

"They're nice." James commented eyeing the plump orbs.

"Awesome … can I touch them?" Carlos almost begged.

"Sure Carlos …" she leaned to the eager Latino pushing her chest to him. "Anything for you baby."

The smaller teen quivered as he messaged the rocker's chest. He pinched the erect nipple and instantly lunged in to take the nub between his teeth.

"Oh Carlos … so eager." Lucy mused watching as James observed the young Latino. "James why don't you feel Carlos' pecs."

Carlos looked up at the Rocker with sparking eyes his acceptance beaming throughout his expression.

"C-can I Carlos?" He asked unsure if he should.

Carlos cupped Lucy's chest in his hand his tongue out stretched drawing circles around the solid nub. He cocked his head to meet James' worried expression and nodded "go for it man."

The pretty boy brushed his thumb over the erect auburn nub and opened his palm over the soft pec. It wasn't hard like his but as James fondued the muscle he found it appealing. He tweaked the solid nipple between his fingers and was encouraged to farther his exploration as Carlos hummed with delight. A small kiss to the Carmel pec and soon the pretty boy was sucking the deep auburn stone erratically.

Whimpers fell from the shorter teen as he buried his face between the pale breasts. "Is he doing a good job Carlos?" Lucy asked. Carlos nodded trying to hide the blush that set on his features.

James could feel the young Latino's heat rate pick up as he devoured his sensitive body. Enjoying the thrill of getting Carlos so worked up James began sliding down the shirtless torso running his lips over the quivering caramel skin. Just as he reached Carlos' belt line the Latino froze James sat on his knees holding the smaller boy's form. He was just about to reach for the buckle when Lucy jumped in.

"Whoa. Easy there tiger" she pulled James away from Carlos. "I want to size you boy's up first."

James stood next to Carlos and Lucy instructed them to whip them out. James unzipped his jeans and slid his long poll from the opening no caring if Carlos saw. Actually quite proud of it and wanting him to see it. Carlos popped the button on his jeans and threw the zipper down. Pushing his boxer-briefs down his thick shaft escaped. Both James and Lucy marveled at the size of the innocent Carlos.

"Damn, sorry James that boy's mine!" She exclaimed as she admired the wide manhood that stood before her. "I call first dibs."

Carlos looked to James and shrugged baring a huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry James. It's best to let the professional show Carlos how it's done first." she flashed him a devious smile before patting his hard chest.

Lowering herself to her knees she looked up at the excited Latino taking his erection in her fist. "Are you okay with this Carlos? I wouldn't want to pressure you into anything you didn't want to do." Lucy pouted her lips again.

"N-no I want to." He feverishly shook his head "I really want too."

Lucy pressed her lips to the wide head and kissed the leaking slit. Then without warning opened her mouth and took the wet tip between her lips. Carlos whimpered and sighed heavily as the rocker went deep on the shaft.

"Oh man!" He expressed as she withdrew on the length. "This is awesome!"

She looked up at the Latinos pleasure struck face and batted her eyes while she gorged on the auburn meat. Carlos wrapped his hand in her red streaked hair and bucked his hips into the warm bliss of her mouth.

"You like this Carlos?" The rocker asked kissing and licking the trembling teen.

"Yeah" he sighed. " it's so good. So warm." He hummed.

"Bet you've never felt this before."

"N-never. I love it."

"You're so big and thick."

Carlos couldn't speak he was too overjoyed.

James stood stroking himself as he watched his best friend get sucked off as Lucy caught James' expression she quickly turned to him. "Don't worry James I haven't forgotten about you." She released Carlos from her choke hold and locked her fist around James.

Lucy observed the long hung band boy and pressed her tongue to the bottom of his underside then dragged it to the head slowly. When reaching the tip she threw herself forward and swallowed the impressively long member.

"H-oh man that's good!" James cried

Withdrawing from the boy's large package Lucy looked up at the pretty boy's reaction.

"Any girl ever deep throat this James?" She asked seeing the speechless expression of shock.

The pretty boy shook his head.

"Good." The rocker commented and resumed her attack on his erection. She buried herself balls deep and began to swallow the boy's pre-juice. Carlos sat on the arm of the couch and began working his thick shaft.

"Carlos" Lucy started, catching her breath. "You want to try?"

The Latino smiled joyfully and knelt down beside the rocker chick. "Is it okay James?" He asked. James looked down and thought he would blow. Still confused about the arousing feelings that he had he nodded and accepted the offer.

"Just hold it here" Lucy instructed letting Carlos wrap his hand around his bandmates shaft. "Then suck on the head gently like a Popsicle."

"Like a Popsicle?" The Latin teen questioned.

"Just like a Popsicle." She confirmed.

Carlos wrapped his lips around the round head and started to suck the salty juice from the tip and as Lucy coxed him farther he began taking the full erection deep. He was instantly swallowing James' sword and it wasn't long after that James was pulling the young teen forward.

"Carlos , Carlos… oh dude …" James encouraged. "Awe man… that's sweet … don't stop Carlos." The pretty boy was nearly begging.

Lucy rose to attack the pretty boy's neck and that started to stir in his loins. She bit and nipped at the tender band boy forcing him to push his limits.

"Is doing a good job?" Lucy asked

"He's amazing." James confessed.

"You still think its not okay to let your best friend please you?" She teased.

"It's okay … it's not weird." He smiled crookedly.

Lucy unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. James looked as she disposed of the denim and parted her flame print panties. The pretty boy took the invitation and shakily stuck his hand down the soft wet material. As he slipped his finger between the tight wet folds and swirled it around the crease Lucy groaned. She palmed at his out stretched bicep as he tickled her clit.

"Ooh baby that's it … right there" the rocker hummed.

"It's so tight babe." James commented while twirling around the sensitive opening. "You think you can take both of us?"

"Maybe … ooh" she sighed. "I want both of you boy's in me … but first I want to see if Carlos knows what he's doing." She ended with a devious smirk.

"Yeah?" The pretty boy asked "you want to teach him?"

"Oh yeah. But I'll need your help baby." She pouted knowing that she could get them to do what she wanted.

"Anything." The taller boy sighed.

Lucy leaned into James' ear and whispered "I want Carlos to fuck you first."

James could feel the smile pull across her lips as she made her request. The idea swirled in his mind and he wanted to see how it felt but a larger part of him told him it was wrong. However the pull of the young Latino mouth on his cock swayed his decision.

"Oh-Kay." He nervously accepted.

"Carlos you think you'd be up for that?" She asked as he let the pretty boy's length rest in his mouth. A smile formed around the length and he agreed with a nod. "Let's take this to the bed room boy's."

Lucy pushed James to the bed and led Carlos to the foot of the mattress by this throbbing thickness. Reaching for his pants James freed the button and shuffled the denim and boxers down kicking them off with his shoes. Lucy unbuckled Carlos' belt and his pants fell around his ankles. He stood beside the rocker with his thick manhood hanging out of his tight boxer-briefs.

"Are you sure you want this Carlos?" James asked as Lucy start to lube him up.

"Y-yeah I'm sure." Carlos mused. "Do you want to?"

"Yeah! Of course … I mean yea I just want to be sure you want it." James confessed.

Lucy brought the eager Latino to James' willing entrance. She guided him through the motions then let him attend to the pretty boy's ready form. She backed up over the pretty boy's head removing her panties and showing her tight folds to him.

Carlos was sung in the pretty boy's cheeks the hot tight space begged him to rock forward. The expression on his face was priceless. Lucy squirmed as James' tongue slid between her tight lips and circled around the warm folds. Balancing herself by palming his chest she hovered over the boy's hungry mouth.

James bellowed as Carlos pushed deeper into his tight ass. The Latino fought the urge to thrust deeper into the pretty boy's heat. "Shit James you feel so good" He whined. "So warm, tight, it's the best feeling I've ever felt."

James was flushed with anguish and pleasure. "Give it to me bud." He begged.

Lucy laid on James' muscular chest and locked her lips around the long beef that stood tall between his spread legs. There she got a front row seat for the show. While James buried his face between her legs she watched as he was fucked by the eager innocent Carlos. She enjoyed the look of bliss that stretched across the boy's face and the quiver of his lower lip.

"James switch place's with me." The rocker ordered.

The pretty boy laid still and pouted his lips. "Why . . . " he whined.

"Because its my turn" she retorted with a grin.


End file.
